Paranoia of the Undead
by janaycullen1918
Summary: REVAMPED! The year is 2012 and the small town of Forks is riddled with zombies. Who created this mess? Why would they do this? Is there a cure or immunization? Follow along with Bella Swan and crew to find out the answers.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **There's that one peaceful moment in time where you think everthing is normal … until it's not. When you start seeing the people you grew up with become raving mad cannibals, you start thinking that everthing you've known has come to a screeching halt; when you start seeing and thinking of the unbelievable, the impossible, the things that you only hear about in the scary stories around the camp fire.**

 **This is the story of a high school girl just trying to stay alive in a zombie-riddle world with her friends and one true love. This is the story about Bella Swan and how she survived.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Being the perpetually rainy town that was Forks, Washington, it was the best place to target as the horrific creatures wouldn't deteriorate as fast as they would in the south. The hollow thumping of decaying flesh hitting the wet asphalt could be slightly heard over the constant pouring rain. A few miles from the disgusting figures was a grouping of slate grey, concrete buildings. In front of largest one was a sign that read, _**Welcome to Forks High School, Home of the Spartans**_ , the dark blue and golden yellow of the words faded by rain and wind of the small town.

It was a normal day for seniors, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon, who attended the school. It wasn't until their last period of the day, AP Biology, that things started to go downhill. During the afternoon announcements, the office clerk, Mrs. Cope, a portly woman with dyed red hair and next-to-no fashion sense, was interrupted by the office door opening and the ghostly screams of terrified students and teachers and the ghastly moans and groans of something not human. Mrs. Cope began to scream as she saw one of the monsters take down and rip the throat out of one the students and began to… eat the torn flesh. Another of the monsters heard her noises, turn towards her, and started ambling ungracefully towards with its arms out-stretched. Not being the most athletic of people, she tripped over feet trying to get away. This caused her death as the gross creature fell on top of her and rip her stomach open and began feasting on her intestines.

The students in Mr. Banner's class all heard the commotion as Mrs. Cope didn't turn off the intercom before her untimely death. Seeing as 's class was farthest away from the main building, which included the front office, he immediately crept towards the door to lock for the time being. Not knowing that as he turned the lock on the door, he just saved at least some of the lives in his class from some of the creatures that were coming down his hallway. The grotesque things heard the faint click of the door's lock engaging and swiftly redirected their course towards the sound. As Banner crept away from the door, something began to pound on it trying to get in. hearing the unmistakable groans of the things, he faced the scared class of kids and gestured for them to get underneath the black-topped lab desks and to stay quiet.

Crouching down and huddling together in one corner of the desk, Bella and Alice held each other. As the creatures outside the door stopped their pounding as they heard something else futher down the hall and started going there. As their sounds gradually got fainter and fainter, the kids popped up from behind their desks and one student in particular just had to put her two-cents in.

"Like OMG! What the H-E-double hockey sticks is going! Like I am _way_ to pretty to like die!" said Tanya Denali, a bleached blonde idiot who's Daddy probably paid the school to put her the class, screeched.

"Shut the hell up, Tanya, Jesus Christ!" Bella snapped as she helped Alice to her feet.

"Why should I, Ugly Duckling. You're not the boss of me or anyone in here, well maybe except Freakshow over there. Who knows what you two get up to when you're not here." She said back with a flip of bleached-to-hell hair and a curl of her red lips. Her voice reached an octave that only dogs could hear. No one knew if that was her real voice if she put it on to make herself look stupider than she actually was. Either way it was horrendous. As the rain started to fall down harder outside of the building, more and more innocent lives were being taken, not just in the high school, but in other parts of the town and its surrounding areas.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

As the few students in Mr. Banner's class crowded together towards the front of the room, the screams of the other students and teachers and other faculty members could still be heard on the other side of the lock door. There were hush discussions on whether to stay right where they were and wait for the police to come and get them or to run for their lives and say "fuck you" to everyone else.

"I say we try and stay here and wait for the cops to come." said Eric, a geeky Asian kid with a bad case of pizza-face.

"And wait for ugly things to break down the door and eat us! I don't think so!" replied Alice, a tiny little waif of a girl, as clutched onto Bella.

"We need to get out of here and find help instead waiting for it. The rain is getting pretty bad outside, so it'll be tough to drive in." Bella said as she glanced out the window.

"I agree with Bella. We need to arm ourselves with anything to protect ourselves and get out without being killed." Banner said as he pushed himself off of the dry-erase board. "You need to find anything that will help you with protection."

He walked over to the closet in the back of the room, unlocked it, and started pulling out stacks of magazines, newspapers, multiple rolls of duc-tape, googles, heavy-duty gloves, and face masks. Seeing what he was doing, the kids started looking for weapons: wooden stool legs that the guys broke off, fire extinguishers, and axes. Piling all the stuff on the floor next to Banner, they looked at all the crap he took from the closet.

"Why do we need tape and magazines?" another blonde girl, Lauren, asked while looking at the crap in question.

"Have you seen _The Walking Dead_ or some zombie movies?" Mike, an idiotic jock with a massive crush on Bella, asked.

"Like no. Why would I like do that? Like I would rather watch like _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_ or like _The Jersey Shore_." she replied.

Shaking his head in dismay, he explained, "The people in the shows protect their bodies by wrapping their arms, legs, and torso with magazines and tape so they don't get bitten and start turning."

Shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed armfuls of paper and a roll of tape and went to other side of the room to start covering herself in the out-of-date news on the glossy and dull pages of the magazines and newspapers. Following her example, the others started grabbing the materials and covering themselves. After covering themselves in their makeshift armor, they grabbed their weapons of choice from the floor, and waited on Banner to unlock and open the door to hopefully get to safety without dying.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

As they huddled near the door of room, Mr. Banner glanced to his side and gave the universal sign to be quiet to the kids. Nodding their heads in the affirmative, he slowly unlocked the door. Grasping the handle, he turned to look at his – some for the last time – and counted to three silently with his fingers. Quickly opening the door, they crouched-ran out the room and into relatively silent and slightly blood smeared hall. Keeping close to the walls, they trekked their way towards the front of the building. Getting from their seclusion to the front of the building was easy… to easy some would say, but were willing to look a gift-horse in the mouth. As they approached the last bend before the front doors, Alice's grip on Bella's arm became impossibly tighter than it already was.

"Ease up a little, will you?" she said as she tried to loosen her best friend's grip.

"Don't you hear the footsteps coming closer?!" Alice replied in a higher pitch than her normal tone. Just as Bella was about to reply, Jessica let out a blood curdling scream from behind them. Jumping, everyone spun around to see that one of the creatures had a grip on her arm and was trying to take a bite out her. Jessica, alight with fright, was swinging her arms wildly in the air trying to shake thing loose. In her panic, she accidently cut herself with weapon, which just encouraged the ugly beast even more as the smell of blood was in the air. More creatures starting rounding corners and coming out of the woodworks like a bug infestation and started to congregate onto their awaiting meals.

Springing into action, the rest of the class and Banner wielded their shitty weapons to try and save their companion. As the ghouls shuffled their way slowly towards their meals, the humans started to beat the thing holding onto their friend. Mike – being a zombie-fanatic and all – immediately went for its head with an axe. Dark, almost black, congealed blood poured and spurted from the discolored flesh of its head as its cloudy grey eyes became unfocused and it slumped down to dirty tile floor, still faintly clutching onto the girl's arm.

Hurried struggling with silent tears streaming down her face, Jessica fell into his arms in gratitude. Glancing up from the distressed girl, Bella took in her surroundings, more and more of the zombies were coming from the back hallways and shuffling towards them. Shaking Banner's shoulder, she said, "Maybe we should hurry and get out of here. We need to patch up Jess' arm and try to find a safe place to stay."

Nodding in reply, Banner touched Mike's shoulder and gestured for him to get up along with Jessica. Keeping a closer ear and eye on their surroundings after their ordeal, they made their way quickly to front doors of the building and out into the muted sunlight of the overcast sky.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **A/N: so … it's been awhile since I've updated and only excise I got is that last school year fucked me over to hell and back and hopefully this next school year won't be as bad and with a little bit more consistent updates from me…maybe…enjoy!**

Sweaty, dirty, and a little bloody, the exhausted group ducked into an alley a block or so away from the school. Huddling into the very back of the grimy alley, they gathered behind a muted green dumpster to take a small break before heading on to their destination of the Newton's Olympic Outfitters. Ripping a section from her shirt, Bella tied it tightly around the slashed forearm of the terrified girl.

"Thanks, Bella." Jess whispered.

"No problem, Jess." She replied back. Crouching up onto the balls of her feet, Bella crept her head around the side of the dumpster so only her eyes were visible. Seeing that the alley was clear of walking corpses, she sneaked her way to the mouth of the alley and looking both left, right, front and repeating she whispered, "The road is clear. I don't hear anyone. We need to hurry and get to the store before it gets too dark."

Gathering their things, the rest of the group made their way towards the alley entrance. With Banner in the lead, they set off at a run towards the sporting goods store. When they were around the corner from the store, Mike saw that the crappy, yellow fluorescent lights were on even though his parents were out of town and that the store didn't open until after school was over during week or early in the morning during breaks. As it was still early in the school day, the store shouldn't be open and the Newton's were always careful to turn off and lock up the store every night. So having their lights on at that time was disconcerting to the youngest Newton.

"Maybe you forgot to turn them off when you locked up last night." Tyler, another jock with dark, curly hair, said as he saw the look on his friend's face.

"No, no, I know I turn them off last night." He replied in earnest as he looked at his shop.

"Maybe some more people like us are in there and hiding out." Alice butted in, hopefully.

"Yeah…maybe." He muttered.

"So like are we gonna stay out here like gross hobos or are we like gonna go in because like my hair is getting frizzy in the gross like weather and I need to like fix it." Chimed in Tanya as she nudged her way towards the front of the huddled group. Rolling their eyes at her stupidity, Banner again led the teens toward the shop, still on the lookout for the disgusting beings they haven't encountered since the high school. Creeping towards the front doors, everyone impatiently waited as Mike fumbled with the keys. As the jingling of the metal bounced around in the air around them, the sound carried to the small group of dead beasts that were hiding in wait for their next meal a few streets down and to the few scattered around the street around them. Groaning, growling, snarling, and shuffling was heard as they gradually got to their feet and moved towards the scared group in front of the store. Before they knew it, Tyler was grabbed by the shoulder and became unbalanced as he tried to get away from the grasping, cold hands. His falling to the hard concrete alerted the others as more of the undead started to pile on them.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The cacophony of terrified screams and bursts of determined grunts filled the air outside Newton's Olympic Outfitters as the small group of teens fought against the grotesque beasts surrounding them. The sharp, ragged edges of the stool legs were jammed into the cloudy eyes of the zombies, the blunt bottom of the extinguishers were bashed into their heads over and over again until there was only a bloody and boney mess left behind. Surrounding Mike as he struggled with the door, more and more zombies started pouring out of every street – some even falling from roof tops and balconies - to get at their next meal.

Finally finding the right key and jamming in the lock, the door unexpectedly burst open. Weapon-bound strangers ran into the fray too help the group of kids. Multiple gunshots rang out, blood sprayed in the air as reanimated corpse body parts were cut off with machetes, and the dull thud of flesh meeting flesh could be heard as the numbers of the undead dwindled greatly with the extra help.

As the last of beasts were killed, the newcomers turned to face the teens. As both groups assessed each other, Bella's eyes fell on one of guys from the other group. Dirty, black combat boots led to tucked in black jeans. A belt buckle with the words, "I'm not Santa (But you can still sit on my lap)," written in red on a green background cause her to quirk a small smile before her eyes traveled up to a tight – _really_ tight – grey, ribbed tank that showcased his muscles and plethora of tattoos. Dark stubble matched the color of his hair, pale pink lips that were in a little half smile startled Bella. A dark thick, dark eyebrow was lifted up as he caught her checking him out.

Blushing, she turned from him to find Alice. When found, they both went into the store and waited for the others to come back in. Finding a corner with the doorway still visible, they settled themselves down before turning to each other. At the same time, they blurted out, "Did you see that guy?"

Wide amber and pale green eyes stared at each other before both girls were overcome with the giggles. Catching their breath, Bella started, "The guy with the crazy sex and green eyes, did you see him?"

"No, I was too busy looking at the blonde with the long, curly hair. I think I met my dream-guy, Bells." She sighed dreamily with a far-off look in her eyes, probably picturing him in her mind. Chuckling at her pixie friend, Bella heard multiple footsteps coming into the store, looking up she caught her mystery man's eye as he walked past them to go into the back room.


End file.
